Show and Tell
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Nicole Fury is having a Show and Tell day at school and has decided she wanted to take an Avenger...but which one.
1. Chapter 1

Little Nicole sat in her room wondering what to take to her Show and Tell.

She sighed and looked thru her toy box, she found a doll that looked like her.

"Daddy! I know whaa I want to take!"

She ran downstairs and stopped, the Avengers were in her home.

Tony snickered. "Daddy Fury." Clint tried to hide his smile.

Fury rolled his eye. "What have you decided to take Nicole?"

She dropped the doll. "I want to take the Avengers!"

"Take us where?" Clint asked confused.

"To my show and tell."

Thor frowned. "What is such a thing?"

Nicole giggled. " Yea that would make me even cooler than just knowing the Avengers."

Fury sighed. "Nicky you can't take all of them."

Tony burst into laughter. " I love your names. Nick and Nicole."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Just in case something comes up I'll tell you what. You can take one."

Natasha looked at him. "You make us sound like toys."

Nicole thought for a moment and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Um Lil Nicky it obvious you should take me."

Clint pushed Tony to the back. "Take me."

Bruce started fidgeting with his tie. " You could take me."

Tony scoffed. " So you can destroy the classroom."

Clint chuckled. "Or make the hulk give them piggy back rides."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Well if we are making things obvious she should take me."

"Why is that?" Natasha asked.

"I'm Captain America."

"I'm Tony Stark. I rank above you."

Fury face palmed. " Nicole pick one."

She thought for a moment. "Well you all should help me decide

Tony gaped at her. " I'm right here think about this kid, you will bring the Iron man! You will be the coolest kid ever."

Bruce smirked. "Hulk smash."

Fury chuckled. "Mm seems like it's a tough decision."

Nicole giggled. "I will be back okay."

She ran upstairs and everyone looked at each other.

Fury stood in front of everyone. "You all are really hype to go to a school show and tell."

"Hey the kids love Tony Stark."

"I think they would like the Hulk to give piggy back rides." Bruce said glaring at Clint.

Natasha sighed. " Look lets draw straws."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to attend this event."

Tony flipped over table. ' I am Iron Man!"

Clint threw a pack a straws at him." Pick a straw!"

"Ugh fine." He took them out the packs and cut each straw.

He held them out and everyone took a straw.

Fury watched and chuckled. "Compare."

They all held out their straws.

Natasha threw her straw down. "They are all the same size Stark!"

He looked at everyone's straw. "Mm yes they are."

Clint sighed. "Nicole!"

She came running and stop on the stairs. "Hm?"

"Ill tell you what if you take me ill take you up to the highest building and let you shoot one of my arrows."

Nicole's eyes widened. " Oh my that's sounds fun!"

Steve pushed past Clint. " If you take me ill let you throw my shield."

Nicole grinned wide.

Natasha thought for a moment. "I will train you and help you become a wonderful shield agent."

Nicole looked at her daddy. "I love hers the best, and she's pretty."

Fury chuckled. "She is one of the best."

Bruce shrugged. " I don't have much to offer."

Nicole looked at him. "For you a piggy back ride would be fun."

Clint burst out laughing. "Point for Clint."

Bruce glared at him and sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes and started clapping.

"That is all very cute but I got something for ya. When you choose me I will drive you there in a limo and let you choose one of my experiments any one from my lab and ill make you a mini more girl version of my suit."

Everyone just stared at him.

Nicole was giggling madly. "Those are all very interesting offers. I will think on and tell isn't till the day after tomorrow so I have time.

Tony sighed dramatically. " After that offer you should have already picked."

Fury rolled his eyes. "Okay well while she is deciding I need you all to suit up."

Clint looked at her " Ill throw in a pet hawk."

" C'mon Clint!"

Fury looked at Nicole as the Avengers went to save the day.

"Who are you going to choose?"

She just smiled and skipped up the stairs.

**A/N- First and foremost cx Which Avenger should win. Secondly I took out Thor cause I couldn't think of anything for him. No one can lift the hammer! xD. Review Hope you like it :* Muah. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nicky they have been waiting for your decision." Nicole nodded and looked at her daddy.

"Who do you think I should choose?" Nick chuckled. "Choose who you think should go."

Nick walked out and Nicole paced in her room. She heard a knock on her window.

She opened it and stepped back.

Loki hopped thru her window and looked at her. Nicole squealed.

"Whoa! It's you!"

He nodded. "Yes." She smiled at him. "Why you in my room?"

"Thor, told me about an event. Show and tell?" She nodded.

"I would like to attend."

"What do you have to offer? Cause I'm considering Ironman and Captain and Hawkeye."

"I can deliver anything you want." Nicole covered her mouth to keep from squealing any louder.

"I love Disneyworld! I have only been once but could you take me there?"

Loki frowned. "What is that?"

Nicole thought. "Uhh it's an amusement park, you know like fun rides and things."

Loki nodded. "Oh Kay if you take me I will take you there."

Nicole grinned then frowned slightly. "How you gon get the tickets?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "You don't worry about that."

Fury walked into Nicole's room and froze.

"Why are you here?!" He shouted, pressing a button to call for the Avengers.

Nicole stood in front of him. "Wait daddy."

The Avengers burst into her room. "We came to save the day!" Clint shouted.

"You know you gonna pay for her door right?" Nick stated.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why you messing with a child Loki?"

Thor inched closer to Loki.

"I am not messing with her." Nicole nodded. "Yea he wants to go to my show and tell."

Tony face palmed. "Why is that matter still under discussion?"

Clint stepped up. "Yea I mean with my offer and all."

Natasha thought for a second. "What did he offer?"

Nicole opened her mouth but Loki spoke faster.

"You will see." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Don't play games Loki."

Nick sighed. "Nicole please just choose someone."

She nodded. " I choose Loki." The avengers groaned.

"Nicole grinned. "And Thor!"

Tony frowned. "He didn't even offer anything!" He whined.

"I said you may take one." Nick said.

Nicole grinned and nodded. "Loki is not an Avenger."

They look stumped.

Clint threw his hands up. "Yep that's your kid alright."

Steve chuckled. "Why Thor?"

"Well first they are brothers and I want them to be together. Also it's not everyday you can meet someone from a whole other place."

Thor smiled and nodded. "I will accompany you." Everyone looked at Loki.

He nodded and Nicole cheered.

"Be ready to go in the morning."

Tony glared at Nick. "See Tony didn't want to attend anyway." He looked at Bruce and they both walked out.

Thor walked beside Loki. "Behave yourself Loki."

Nick walked up. "Yea don't make me have to go down there."

Loki rolled his eyes and vanished. Thor and the rest of the Avengers walked out

Nicole giggled alone in her room.

"This is going to be the best show and tell yet!"

**Review! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy. ~Tee**


End file.
